Im In Love with a Player
by GamingGirl13MCS4
Summary: I had some issues on my last account on quizilla so I'm re-posting the so please let me know if there's anything wrong and please enjoy:)
1. Chapter 1(The Party)

Introduction

Hi my name is Zeke, I'm just a zombie doing my own thing. I like to explore all the lands of Mincraftia and talking to the other zombies, skeletons, creepers, and enderman. I also like to hanging out with my ocelot, Spots and playing with all the baby animas. Life was good until players started showing up all across the land, these players killed all the mobs that came out at night it was a nightmare. At first I thought all players were mean and cruel, but that's until I met her.

[Zeke's POV]

It was daytime so all of us undead mobs have to stay underground, but I was ok with that unlike some mobs I know. I was in my cave with my roommate Creeps, we were having a conversation " Zeke please this is the biggest party of the year" said Creeps "for the last time no" I said I will not go to a player party tonight it's too dangerous" "but it's a costume party" said Creeps. "so" I said " what if we get caught, then you will blow up and I will be dog food". "Come on Zeke it will be fun" Creeps said convincingly I looked at Creeps and he said "I made us some convincing costumes so we should blend in" "Ok" I said, "YES!" Creeps yelled "just keep your voice down The End can here you" I said "oh wait how are you going to get in you don't have any arms?" "Easy" said Creeps "I made some arms using some saplings, sticks I took from a player when he wasn't looking, slime balls when a little slime fell off a cliff accidentally.

[Creeps POV]

*Flashback*

"Where is that little punk that ate my pie" I said that's when I saw the slime. "Dude give me back my pie or else" "or else what if you blow up we both die" said the slime "I guess that's a risk we will have to take" I said "you will have to catch me first" said the slime and he hopped off steam came out of my ears and my eyes turned a darker shade of green as I ran after him". I ran until we reached a cliff "no way to go slime" I said "I'm still not giving back this pie" said the slime "well" I said "I guess you leave me no choice" I started to huff and puff and run towards the slime "Oh crap" said the slime and he jumped off the ledge and fell to his impending doom, but before that happened I grabbed my pie with my teeth and looked down only to see to slime balls sitting on the cold stone.

[Zeke's POV]

"So how are you going to work the arms?" I said "well" said Creeps "I have this friend in the nether and he's kind of a nerd, so he made me these cool working arms" "the sticks and saplings are used to make it look cool and normal and the slime balls are use to stick it on" said Creeps "Ok" I said " it should be nighttime soon we should get ready for the party". Creeps put on what looked like a ripped shirt and a red bandana" what is that for?" I asked "I just want to look cool in case I see a pretty creeper who might crash the party like we are going to" he said "what are the odds of that happening" I said "well we are doing it' he said "that's a good point". Creeps hooked up his arms and I put on a mask with some wood and sticks and put it over my face then I put on a cloak and some blue boots "why are you putting that on that's so obvious" Creeps said "well its less obvious then what you have on and what you made me" I said looking at the outfit I was given which was a red Mohawk, tight black pants, a vest, shirt, and big leather boots. Finally we were ready for the party I put on my hood as we walked over the mountain, boated across the river, and reached the party.

[Juliet's POV]

Hi I'm Juliet, right now I'm going to a party that my brother was throwing at my house . My friend Lindsey basically forced me to come to this party so I'm riding my horse, Knight, and I'm wearing a silk dress with a blue strap. "With all of this formal wear I hope this is a great party" I thought to myself

[Zeke's POV]

"This party is actually pretty cool" I thought as I went to the snack bar they didn't have much on the table just,watermelons,bread, and carrots so I took a piece of bread and some watermelon and ate it. I just walked around and saw Creeps talking to some girls and trying to be all macho. Then I leaned against a wall and looked over at the couch and saw a girl looking around my heart started to skip beats as I stared at this beautiful creature I walked over to her and said "hi" "hi" she said back "what is your name my name's Zeke" I asked "Juliet" she said "what a pretty name" she said "thank you" she said and blushed.

[Creeps POV]

I was busy talking to some chicks and saw Zeke talking to a girl and she was blushing. So I said "nice talking to you ladies" and kissed their hand and ran to the stage knocking off some guy who as singing and said "Lights!" as the lights were pointing at me and sang a really beautiful song and watched Zeke ask the girl to dance and they danced and danced and looked deeply in love.

[Zeke's POV]

I never felt so happy in my life and thought this night was never going to end that's until He showed up.

[Steve's POV]

I'm Steve I'm Juliet's big bro and I'm really protective of her ever sense my parents died I was always so protective of her. I saw a white stead park outside and saw Prince and he said "hello Steven great party" "thank you your highness" where is your daughter he asked "she should be sitting on my couch" I said 'oh good I'm actually thinking of marrying her" he said "marrying her" I said flabbergasted but you don't know her that well I can't do that to my sister" I said "quiet" he said I will marry your sister and as my subject you have to do whatever I say got it" he said "got it" I said

[Zekes POV]

I looked at Juliet's eyes and she looked into mine but she had a smile on her face and started to lean to give me a kiss and I leaned forward to accept the kiss, but suddenly a yell said "get your hands off her" the voice said and realize the voice was coming from another player with a crown as he ran and was headed to me so I ran as fast as I can.

[Creeps POV]

I saw some dude chasing after Zeke I grabbed some watermelon and started throwing them at that guy. Then the band started to play some Chasing music and I continued throwing the fruit at him then Zeke ran up to me and grabbed me and said "time to go" we ran to the exit but it was crowded so we ran up the stairs and jumped out of the window landing in some water.

[Juliet's POV]

I ran to the window and saw a creeper and a zombie and realize that zombie was Zeke

I was so surprised and saw the prince was firing arrows at them. I said "stop please" I yelled and looked at Zeke who was swimming with the creeper who I was guessing was his friend and he reached land and ran to the forest. Well that's over with the prince said" Juliet" he said, " I asked your brother for your hand in marriage and he said yes. I was shocked as he said wear something gorgeous to the wedding he said as he left. After that "I ran to my brother, Steve and I said "why did you arrange a marriage for me?" and Steve said "this could be good for us if you marry the prince this can be a better life for us" I looked at him and tears appeared on my eyes and before he could say anything more I ran to my room and locked the door. I laid on my bed and thought about Zeke and asked "why Notch why does it have to be a zombie?"


	2. Chapter 2(The Date)

Chapter 2

[Zekes POV]

Creeps and me ran as fast as we could until we reached a dark oak tree as the sun was coming up. "You were right" Creeps said "it was a bad idea to go to a player party" he said but I wasn't listening to him because I was thinking of Juliet as we walked back . "Hello earth to Zeke" Creeps said "huh" I said "wait you were thinking of that girl weren't you" Creeps said "I was" I admitted and started to blush. " Aw my Zekey Wekey is all grown up" Creeps said "don't worry your secret is safe with me" "thanks dude just promise me you won't say Zekey Wekey to me again" "ok Zekey Wekey" Creeps said and laughed "your hysterical" I said and punched him on the side "ssssooww!" He yelled. We eventually made it back to our cave. Creeps said good day and went off to bed. I decided to sleep too, I was just laying on my bed until I finally fell asleep. I was at the party again and this time me and Juliet did kiss but I wasn't in disguise, then all of the creepers, zombies skeletons, enderman, and players all gathered around and cheered then everyone was dancing with everyone else. Then as I was looking at the crowd of people Juliet started to lick me and lick me "Juliet stop please that tickles" I said giggling. I woke up to see Spots was licking me "good morning Spots are you hungry" I got up and got a bowl out of a chest and some salmon and carrots I mix the salmon and carrots to make it all mushy then I put down the bowl and Spots ate it happily. I looked at my clock to see it was nighttime and decide to visit Juliet. So I woke up Creeps "huh what" he said half asleep I told him the plan and he agreed. We traveled back to that house and believe it or not Juliet was there.

I told Creeps to keep watch and headed to the window.

[Juliets POV]

I decided to look outside of the window and for some reason I felt like I say this "Ezekial oh Ezekial thou love doom Zeke why must we be apart during the day, why must I get married to someone I don't love, and why must you be a zombie why can't you be a player with a skin like my brother or a skin like most boys I know or even I skin with a derp face like . like some weird guy. Why can't you be by my side all the time without someone trying to kill you or you catching on fire. I held up a rose and said oh Zeke I wish you could of take me in your hands and we can run off into the sun site like my old childhood storybooks, "but we can" a voice said "we can run off into the sun set and be together". I looked and saw where the voice was coming from it was Zeke "Zeke its you and I can't believe you just heard all of that" I said embarrassed "I thought it was cute" he said "did you really have found out you were having a arranged marriage" he said "yes" I said shedding tears I dropped down ladders and Zeke climbed up to comfort me. He hugged me and held my hands "your hands are warm I always thought a zombie's hand was cold" I said "I guess you didn't find a warm hearted zombie huh" he said "Juliet maybe to cheer you up you and I can go on a date before you get married then you can know what its like to go on dates" he said "the answer is yes" "great lets go out now I have the perfect place we can go to" he said. So we climbed out of the ladder and a creeper said "hi" "hello" I said startled "don't worry this is my friend Creeps he was keeping lookout for me" "see ya later Creeps me and Juliet are going on a date" Zeke said as we got ready to go I gave Zeke a iron helmet and told him that" it will protect you from sunlight and I got on Knight and we rode off while Creeps was yelling "have fun you lovebirds". We rode to the place Zeke was talking about which was a ice spike terrain "No one should see us here this house was abandon" he said we went inside and saw some food in chests and took out some bread that was good but tasted a bit stale. I saw Zeke get from one of the chest some string,sticks,and two carrots. I looked at him curiously as he use the crafting bench and made two fishing rods with carrots attached to them. He told me that we are going outside we went outside and saw two pigs he have me a rod and we got on the pigs and rode all around then I felt chilly as a snowball flew to my direction and hit me I looked up to see it was Zeke with a snowball in his hand I grabbed a bunch of snow and made snowballs we both started throwing snowballs at each other laughing and having a good time. "So what do zombies usually do" I asked as we layed on the snow "we just play with the animals and we like to make friends with all the animals", "but I heard zombies attack villagers" I said "those were gang zombies they come out of night to mess with villagers" he said oh but why do you attack us" I asked "we only do that to protect ourselves or we just plain don't like you at all" he said "oh" I said "most of us mobs are really nice you guys just invade are homes and kill us" he said "oh I'm so sorry" I said I started to shiver and clatter my teeth Zeke ran to the house and brought back blankets then he wrapped me around and carried me to bed. He looked at me sleeping soundly and and kissed me on the cheek saying "goo..." but I didn't hear all of it because I fell asleep soon after.


End file.
